


To Newfound Connections

by becksterres



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, written before 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becksterres/pseuds/becksterres
Summary: Despite living for centuries, the determination of people willing to take a stand and make a change still managed to throw Magnus Bane for a loop. When Maryse Lightwood shows up at Magnus' loft, he's surprised to find that the young Shadowhunters aren't the only ones trying to make things right.





	To Newfound Connections

Living for centuries meant many things changed: food, fashion, locations of the populous. But everything, when given enough time, always came back again in some horrendously hilarious loop. However, while humanity rarely ever changed, Magnus noticed that people, on a fairly individualistic level, tended to. 

His dear Alexander, for one, managed to change and surprise him almost on a daily basis, growing from the unsure, closeted young man into the self-assured, loving leader of the New York Institute he was. 

While Magnus knew Shadowhunters were rooted in their ways as a whole, it was those like Alexander and Isabelle, Clary and Jace who gave him hope that the terrible parts history didn't necessarily need to repeat itself. 

Standing there in his loft, with the sun beginning to set low over the lovely Manhattan skyline, Magnus smiled as he made himself one of his favored drinks. Alexander would be back soon, and Magnus' night was only just beginning. 

Two knocks on the door broke Magnus out of his musings. His head tipped to the side as he turned to answer it. Hopefully no one needed emergency work done. Though he was sure if the Shadowhunters were in need of his magic, his door would have been shoved open without a thought. 

"Maryse," Magnus greeted, managing to mask the disbelief from his face. Though she was the last person Magnus had expected, he managed to offer her a smile, opening his hands in welcome. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

The woman before him stood as she always did: back straight, head held high, and eyes shining in a determination Magnus recognized. Multiple scenarios popped up in his mind, ranging from Maryse asking him to leave Alexander alone to her asking for paperwork in regards to the pending divorce...that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to know about. 

Either way, Magnus was going to approach the situation as he always did: as a smart, Downworld business man. 

"Hello, Magnus," Maryse greeted in return. Magnus frowned slightly. No Warlock Bane... and she wasn't getting straight to the point. Which must mean this wasn't about business? 

"Please, come in," Magnus said, more for the opportunity to turn his back on her and hide the worry from his face. When she entered, Magnus waved his hand almost lazily behind him to shut the door. "Is...Alexander alright?" 

"Yes, Alec is doing well," Maryse answered. Magnus released his breath slowly, turning to face her again with the same smile he greeted her with. She paused for a moment before peering up at him and adding, "Fantastic, even." 

At that, Magnus couldn't help his expression from softening. Just the thought of Alexander doing well in the position he seemed nervous and excited to take over made Magnus wish he could be there along side him. 

But, alas, he had his own business to attend to. 

"I came by to speak with you about Alec, actually," Maryse said. She spoke her words slowly, as if weighing each one in her mind before speaking. "I assume he has told you about what happened between Robert and me." 

Oh. This was going to be a little more personal than Magnus had anticipated. The last time she was informed Magnus' knowledge of the Lightwood's personal affairs, Maryse seemed less than happy at Alexander's sharing. "Alec trusts me, so yes," Magnus decided. Maryse looked as if she was taking a deep breath, and Magnus was quick to add, "Though, I assure you, that information will not go beyond this room." 

Then, Maryse did something Magnus was not expecting at all: she smiled. "I know." She took a step closer, the determination in her eyes softening. "He made the right choice." Oh. Wait, what? Magnus felt his eyebrows pull together as Maryse kept her eyes trained on him. "I am trying to make amends for my actions in the past, in terms of how I acted in compliance to my ideologies. I believe it's only right that I apologize to the man who has allowed my son to be so happy." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before she said, "I am so sorry, Magnus, for the way I have treated you in the past." 

Magnus' mouth hung open for a few brief moments. Maryse Lightwood...apologizing...to him. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm...touched, Maryse," he answered. Had Alexander wanted her to apologize to him? Magnus wouldn't be surprised. But even if Alexander asked her... Maryse Lightwood apologizing to him... The more he thought about it, the more he was figuring that maybe he had a little too much to drink. "Thank you for that heartfelt apology. I think it's safe to say that I forgive you." 

He smiled and Maryse's shoulders seemed to relax. 

"And I wanted to thank you," Maryse added suddenly, as if she had forgotten. Magnus' eyebrow lifted. "For Max's party you hosted for us. I don't believe I properly thanked you for that." 

"It was my pleasure," Magnus assured. "The wine you gave me was exquisite." 

"I'm glad." 

This was not how Magnus had expected his night to turn out when he saw Maryse Lightwood standing at his door. He had expected a demon attack or a more politically charged conversation about going through with the divorce. Hell, he might've even thought that Maryse would ask for poison instead of what had actually happened. Yet, despite the odd turn of events, Magnus couldn't say he was upset. He walked over to his table and offered "Would you like a drink, Maryse? A toast to newfound connections?" 

Maryse smiled, but she held her hand up to decline. "I'd love to stay, but I should return to the Institute before Alec figures out where I've run off to." 

So...Alexander didn't ask her to do this. Magnus turned his attention fully to her, bottle still in hand. 

The confusion must have been evident on Magnus' face because she elaborated, "I knew Alec wouldn't want me to get involved, but I needed you to know where I stand now." 

"Right," Magnus answered, putting the drink down again. He pulled his eyebrows together again. If Alec didn't know at all, even if it was Maryse's idea... "Well, I will be telling him of our meeting--" 

"Of course," Maryse cut in, as if the mere thought of Magnus keeping something from Alexander was preposterous. "Which is why I'd like to go and speak to him myself before he goes back..." She took a deep breath, but there was a smile on her face when she finished and said, "...home." 

Again, the soft expression took over Magnus' face. Maryse's smile seemed...almost bittersweet. "You should have seen the look on his face when I asked him where he was rushing off to after a meeting and he immediately, without even thinking about it, responded 'home,'" she said, voice soft. "I have never seen him look as relieved to go somewhere that wasn't his room in Idris or the Institute. And even then, I...Even then, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." 

Magnus nodded his head, watching as Maryse allowed herself to relax in his loft, her shoulders slouching, a strong contrast to the way she was when she had visited for Max's party. Her gaze landed on his tabletop, eyes seeming lost in a memory. 

"I'm glad he's happier," Magnus said. 

Maryse smiled. "As am I." She looked up at him again, the smile never leaving her face. "Well... I better get going." 

"Of course." 

Maryse nodded her head in parting. "Until next time." She turned, heading towards the door and the train ride back to the Institute. 

"Maryse?" Magnus called. Maryse, only steps away from the door, turned without hesitation, face questioning. Magnus waved his hand, magic flowing in the air until a portal appeared next to her. Surprise took over her expression for the briefest of moments before she offered him one last smile and headed through the portal to the Institute without hesitation. 

A moment later and Magnus waved his hand once more, any trace of the portal disappearing. He picked up his drink once more and took a seat on the couch. 

It seemed like all of the Lightwoods were trying to surprise him more and more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote anything for any fandom, but I'm glad to finally put something out there! Seeing Maryse trying to make things right, I really wanted to explore this side of her. I am so loving her character development from being so hard and stoic to compassionate and caring. Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to give any constructive criticisms or kind comments, I'd love to hear what you all thought! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! God bless~


End file.
